TEAMTRESE
IBC-13 is the religious television network that programming of news and public affairs programs, children shows and entertainment-produced shows both some Viva-TV programming on primetime. It is a radio station from dance music station iDMZ 89.1 and the AM radio station Radyo Budyong Manila 1386. Viva TV on IBC primetime will showcase the finest and most exciting in pure Pinoy entertainment. With Viva-TV on IBC will feel right at home with its top-rate box office hits, high-powered concerts, compelling TV series, awesome music videos, and hard-hitting sports with your favorite Viva stars. Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *05:30am - The Gospel of the Kingdom (with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy) *06:30am - Powerline (Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy) *07:00am - Cooltura (replay) (Monday and Thursday); Good Take (replay) (Tuesday); Pulsong Pinoy '''(replay) (Wednesday); '''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit and Biyaheng Langit (replay) (Friday) *07:30am - Magandang Umaga Ba? (Zyrene-Parsad Valensia and Jay Sonza) *09:00am - Oras Ng Katotohanan (Monday-Thursday); Cooltura (replay) (Friday) *09:30am - Tagamend (Bro. Prof. Tagumpay Gonzales) (Friday) *10:00am - Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo *11:00am - Great Day to Live (Greg Durante) *11:30am - Little Women (Monday-Thursday); Health Line (Grace Choa) (Friday) *12:00nn - Make Way For Noddy *12:30pm - Disney's Magic English *01:00pm - Tipong Pinoy (rerun) *02:00pm - The Yogi Bear Show (Monday-Wednesday); Gumby (Thursday and Friday) *02:30pm - Bananas in Pyjamas *03:00pm - McDonalds Kids Town *03:30pm - Barney & Friends (Monday-Wednesday); The Care Bears (Thursday and Friday) *04:00pm - Hello Kitty *04:30pm - Express Balita (Snooky Serna and Anne Marie Soriano) (simulcast on Radyo Budyong 1386) *05:00pm - Barbie (Viva-TV) (Mon); Winx Club (Viva-TV) (Tue and Thurs); PBA (Viva-TV) (Wed and Fri) *05:30pm - Daily Top 5 (Nikki Bacolod) (Viva-TV) (Mon, Tue and Thurs) *06:00pm - OPM TV (Nikki Bacolod) back-to-back with Pozaman (Viva-TV) (Mon, Tue and Thurs) *06:30pm - May Bukas Pa (Dina Bonnevie, Maricel Soriano, Cesar Montano, Joanna Mae Morales, Shy Carlos and Nadine Lustre) (Viva-TV) (Mon, Tue and Thurs) *07:00pm - Viva Proudly Presents (Viva-TV) (Mon); Strawberry Shortcake (Viva-TV) (Tue); Sabrina: The Animated Series (Viva-TV) (Thurs) *07:30pm - Popstar Diaries (Sarah Geronimo) (Viva-TV) (Tue); May Bukas Pa (Dina Bonnevie, Maricel Soriano, Cesar Montano, Joanna Mae Morales, Shy Carlos and Nadine Lustre) (Viva-TV) (Wed and Fri); Iskul Bukol (Aga Muhlach, Imee Hart, JC Cuadrado, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Joyce Ching, Kean Cipriano, Sam Pinto and Keempee De Leon) (Viva-TV) (Thurs) *08:00pm - DMZ-TV (Xian Lim, Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Victoria Justice, Rayver Cruz, Ryan Bang and Yen Santos) (simulcast on iDMZ) (Tue); Sabrina's Secret Life (Viva-TV) (Wed); NBA (Viva-TV) (Fri) *08:30pm - Viva Concert (Viva-TV) (Wed); Wow! (Vhong Navarro) (Viva-TV) (Thurs) *09:00pm - Dear Heart (Anja Aguilar) (Viva-TV) (Mon); Now Showing (Viva-TV) (Tue); Atomic Betty (Viva-TV) (Thurs) *09:30pm - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Viva-TV) (Wed); Thursday Night at the Movies (Viva-TV) (Thurs) *10:00pm - Flames (Viva-TV) (Wed) *10:30pm - CHB: Celebrity Home Business (Champagne Morales) (Viva-TV) (Mon); Chikalectric (Dolly Ann Carvajal and IC Mendoza) (Viva-TV) (Fri) *11:00pm - Ronda Trese (Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann and Jake Morales) (simulcast on Radyo Budyong 1386) *11:30pm - Good Take (Chin-Chin Gutierrez, Karen Cabrera and Tintin Pizarro) (Mon); Pulsong Pinoy (Zyrene Parsad-Valensia) (Tue); Cooltura (Pat Natividad) (Wed); Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Rey Langit and JR Langit) and Biyaheng Langit (Rey Langit) (Thurs) Last Fool Show (Jun Urbano, Gary Lising and Giselle Sanchez) (Fri) *12:00mn - Musika Atbp. (Celeste Legaspi) 'Saturday' *06:00am - Asin at Ilaw *06:30am - Power & Mercy (Don Stewart) *07:00am - El Shaddai *09:00am - McDonalds Kids Town *09:30am - Showbiz Extra (Janeena Chan) *10:00am - Pop Pixie (Viva-TV) *10:30am - Grossology (Viva-TV) *11:00am - All Out (Nicole Hyala) (Viva-TV) *11:30am - Cristinetopia (Cristine Reyes) (Viva-TV) *12:00nn - Shakey's V-League (Viva-TV) *02:00pm - Stoplight TV/'Pozaman' (Viva-TV) *02:30pm - Stop, Talk and Listen (Jun Lalin, Say Alonzo and IC Mendoza) (Viva-TV) *03:30pm - Bratz (Viva-TV) *04:00pm - Trollz (Viva-TV) *04:30pm - Celebrity Real Life Stories (LJ Moreno) (Viva-TV) *05:00pm - Goin' Bayabas (Alex Gonzaga, Bekimon, Rufa Mae Quinto, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Empoy Marquez, Martin Escudero, Keempee De Leon, Vice Ganda, Kim Gantioqui and Anne Curtis) (Viva-TV) *06:00pm - Strawberry Shortcake (Viva-TV) *06:30pm - Lola and Virginia (Viva-TV) *07:00pm - Viva Premiere Night (Viva-TV) *09:00pm - Wansapanataym (Viva-TV) *10:00pm - The Main Event (Viva Sports) (Viva-TV) *11:00pm - Express Balita: Weekend Edition (Chal Lontoc and Abel Cruz) (simulcast on Radyo Budyong 1386) *11:30pm - Cooltura (Pat Natividad) 'Sunday' *06:00am - Oras Ng Katotohanan *07:00am - Kerygma TV (Bo Sanchez) *08:00am - Family TV Mass *09:00am - McDonalds Kids Town *09:30am - Animaniacs *10:00am - Y2K: Yes2Kids (Maxene Magalona, Ryan Agoncillo, Ella Cruz, Nash Aguas, Louise Abuel, Xyriel Manabat, Bugoy Carino, Mutya Orquia) *10:30am - Hapi Kung Healthy (Manilyn Reynes) *11:00am - Chinatown TV (Fil-Chi) (Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say and Wesley Chua) *12:00nn - Tukaan *01:00pm - DMZ-TV (Xian Lim, Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Victoria Justice, Rayver Cruz, Ryan Bang and Yen Santos) (simulcast on iDMZ) *02:00pm - P-POP Star Hunt (Nadine Lustre, Shy Carlos, AJ Muhlach and Aki Torio) (Viva-TV) *03:00pm - Bagets: Just Got Lucky (AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Aki Torio, Shy Carlos, Rico Dela Paz, Meg Imperial, Josh Padilla and Eula Caballero) (Viva-TV) *04:00pm - PBA (Viva-TV) *08:00pm - Pop Girls (Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Schai Sigrist) (Viva-TV) *09:00pm - Sinemaks (Viva-TV) *11:00pm - Express Balita: Weekend Edition (Chal Lontoc and Abel Cruz) (simulcast on Radyo Budyong 1386) *11:30pm - El Shaddai with IBC Headliners (hourly news causule) Note: IBC-13 also airs the special coverage from the government such as Sona, Election and more from PTV-4 '''and '''Viva-TV also airs the PBA Season, covers the sports coverage such as basketball, boxing matches and more and airs the primetime telecast and replays of Manny Pacquiao Matches. There is IBC Regional Network Center programs in the IBC provinces. Viva-TV on IBC goes International The Viva Pinoy Filipino programming package offers a mix of Filipino-language channels that provides movies, news, sports and lifestyle programs. Viva TV provides access to the most recent and top-rated movies from the Philippines. IBC Global is a general religious channel that offers Filipino music, news and current affairs, cooking, travel, children and entertainment programming. The Mabuhay Channel provides Pinoy audiences with the very best in Pinoy news, movies, travel and entertainment programs. Viva TV will entertain the entire Filipino-American family with a mix of everything that is fun and exciting that captures the heart of the Philippines and Filipinos," said Vicente Del Rosario, chairman of Viva Entertainment Inc. "We are pleased to bring our brand of pinoy entertainment to DISH Network's Viva Pinoy Pack. Here is a sampling of the more than 20 different shows you will see every month on ICVivaTV will showcase the finest and most exciting in pure Pinoy entertainment. You will feel right at home with its top-rate box office hits, high-powered concerts, compelling TV series, awesome music videos, hard-hitting sports and the sizzling and sultry Viva Hot Babes Here is a sampling of the different shows you will see every month on IBC Global. *Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino *Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan *Pinoy Thriller *Musika Atbp. *Magandang Umaba Ba? *A Taste of Life with Henny Sison *See-True *Chicks to Chicks *Cooltura *Ora Engkantantada *Good Take *DMZ-TV *Last Fool Show *TODAS *Iskul Bukol *Y2K: Yes2Kids *Ula ang Batang Gubat *Hapi Kung Healthy *Public Forum *Mga Kuwento Ni Lola Basyang *Express Balita *Ronda Trese *Sic O'Clock News Program Advisory 'Version 1 (Good Take, Pulsong Pinoy, Cooltura, Kasangga Mo ang Langit and Biyaheng Langit)' The views, opinions, consultative and other information expressed in the following program by the host and guest of this show do not necessarily the views of this station by IBC-13 programs from the company of the host, the show, the management to representative of the network. 'Version 2 (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Hapi Kung Healthy and Tagamend)' The views and opinions expressed by the hosts do not necessarily state or reflect those of the company and its management. Furthermore, the views and opinions of the guests do not reflect those of IBC-13 with the hosts, the show, the management and the network. 'Version 3 (Y2K: Yes2Kids, Fil-Chi and Tukaan)' The views and opinions experssed by the guest do not necessarily state or reflect management and the network. 'Version 4 (DMZ-TV, Last Fool Show and Musika Atbp.)' The views and opinions expressed by the hosts of this show do not reflect those of IBC-13. In addition, the views and opinions of the guests do not reflect those of the host, the show, the station. IBC Commercial 'Super Mario Kart' *Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! *Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! *This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! *Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! *Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.